Picnic baskets and pink coktails
by MelleCamille11
Summary: AU Finchel oneshot "God works in funny mysterious ways! Don't you think Rach?" Santana said. Could Rachel and Finn, two strangers, meet just because of a pink coktail? And maybe a little bit of fate...?


**A/N: This a short AU Finchel oneshot, that I literraly wrote once month ago. I got inspired from a scene of Heart of Dixie, not that I am watching the show. I stopped writing a while ago, and then when Cory passed away, it just got too painful to start writing again. But I started to read some other person's writting, and it inspired me to do the same. Don't think I am saying, I am as talented... I started mostly after reading lots of things written by IThinkIjustGleedMyself, if you have chance, her tumblr his fun and great and she's a great writter!  
I leave you with that, and hope that you enjoy this! It was cathartic for me to write!**

_For our dearly beloved drummer_

* * *

"Santana I already told you I am not in the mood to go out!" Rachel whined from the couch at her roommate.

"Listen Rachel, it's been over two month that you dumped the sorry ass of Brody plastic prostitute, it's now time that you get your pretty butt off of that couch and get laid!" said Santana looking at her friend.

Rachel muted the sound of the tv, and sat up on the couch letting her best friend and roommate sit next to her.

"I know your intentions are good, so I promise you that I will go out" Rachel says and noticed the smile on her friend's face "but only when I will feel like it, and right now I'd much rather spend the evening here with my Barbara movies marathon!" she quickly added.

"Well fine, I'll go and hit the bars with Mercedes and Quinn, but next time, promise me you'll come!" the Latina said glaring at a friend with an expression to which Rachel could not say no.

"Fine, I'll go next time, but nothing to crazy or fancy promise me!"

"Ok I promise" Santana said with her fingers crossed behind her back. "Well then I should go, I'll leave you with your movie, and don't wait up for me!"

And with that Santana left their apartment. Truth be told Rachel was ready to date again, she just wasn't sure if she would find a guy who will sincerely be interested in her enough to pursue a long relationship. She was not as pretty as Quinn, or as fierce and independent as Mercedes and she didn't have the attitude of Santana. Rachel was self-confident when it came to her work and her talent. She had accomplished so much since high school. When she left the small town of Lima, Ohio with her best friend Santana for New York, she knew she was doing the right thing for herself, but deep down Rachel was terrified of what the future was holding for her. Everything actually turned out pretty great for the two best friends. Rachel started classes at Julliard and Santana at Stern. Eventually Rachel got spotted by a Broadway producer and was starring in an on-Broadway production even before she graduated from Julliard. After two nominations for a Tony Award, and 5 different roles, Rachel finally won her Tony and was recognized by her Broadway peers. She definitely had made a name for herself, and Rachel knew she had achieve a lot, she was proud of that which is why she was self-confident and worked hard every day. If her career was successful, she couldn't say so much about her love life. Sure she had had a few boyfriends in high school, but nothing really serious; and then when she landed her second starring role on Broadway, she met Jesse. Jesse was everything she wanted: a true gentleman, he shared the same interests as her seeing as he was her co-star, he was handsome and made her laugh. Except it turned out that Jesse was only dating her for PR; she was the hot Broadway actress that everyone was talking about and he needed to get more exposure to get more roles and give a boost to his career. Dating Rachel was the perfect way to reach his goal; when Rachel found out what his true intentions were, she broke up with him but swear off of men. But then Brody came along, sure he was taking great care of himself and spent more time in the bathroom than her, but she could not really complain about his looks in the end. When he asked her out, Rachel thought it was a joke because Brody was the kind of guy who only had eyes for girls like Quinn. But eventually she came around and they started to date for 6 months, until Santana discovered he was a male prostitute and then told Rachel the truth. This pretty much explains her actual situation: avoiding men like the plague. She was over Brody and ready to date again, but she wasn't sure if she could trust a man ever again.

* * *

"Hi Finn, so erm…I… I put your name down for the charity thing! Bye" Kurt said really quickly hopping his brother wouldn't pickup on what he had just say. Kurt decided to hastily leave his brother's room to retreat to his own bedroom to call his boyfriend Blaine.

"Kurt" Finn warned. "Come back here!"

Huffing, Kurt slowly walked back to his brother's room. "Finn, you are 23 and a young music teacher at a prestigious private school of New York, you obviously have a comfortable situation and you are a grown-up, would you then care to explain to me why you are still playing video games? Couldn't you open up to other kind of hobbies? You were born in New York and you have been spending your whole life here, have you even ever visited one of our city's museum?"

"What charity thing are you talking about?" Finn said royally ignoring his brother's previous comment and lame attempt at hiding the inevitable conversation.

"It's for a good cause Finn, and I am sure thanks to you we will raise funds with success!" Kurt said with a bright smile, too bright for his brother's tastes.

"Kurt, cut the crap. What is this charity thing?" Finn said, pausing his video game and looking at his brother.

"It's a charity picnic auction that my work is organizing. Every year the company is having people preparing picnic basket that are put for auctions during an evening, and then other people bid on the picnic baskets without knowing who prepared them. The highest bidders get the picnic basket and the person who prepared it, and then they both go on a date" Kurt said, looking everywhere but at his brother.

"What? Are you saying you signed me up for this?" Finn asked not believing his hears.

"Erm… I… Well, yes I did."

Finn shook his head. "Kurt I told you, I'm not interesting in dating anyone. I'm done with the whole relationship thing; I've had my fair share of that with Chloe!"

"Look Finn, I know your breakup with Chloe didn't go well. And I understand, she cheated on you and that hurts, but it's been 5 months Finn. I think you should at least consider starting dating again."

"Kurt, I know you want to help, but that has nothing to do with Chloe, I am definitely over her and I've moved on. The point is, I just don't like you taking decisions for me." Finn said, as he started to get frustrated.

"If you are so over her and ready to date again, then prove it!" Kurt said with a huff and smug look.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked clearly confused and unaware of his brother's plans.

"Go to this party, take whoever that girl who bid on you on a date!" Kurt said with a proud smile, as he was sure his plan was going to work.

Unluckily for him, Finn wasn't stupid. "And why would I have to prove anything to you?"

"Because this is one date, you take that girl out and then it's over, if you don't like her, you will never have to see her again, and then I promise I will leave you at peace for awhile with the whole 'you have to date a girl' thing. Plus it's for a good cause!" Kurt said smiling at his brother and hoping Finn would finally cave in.

"But Kurt I don't even know how to cook" Finn whined. "What am I supposed to put in that basket?" Finn said with a pointed look, hoping his brother would leave him alone and hadn't signed him up in the first place.

"Don't worry dear brother, I have everything in hand! I will prepare your basket!" Kurt said.

"I guess that's the least you can do" Finn mumbled.

"So that mean you'll do it?!" asked an excited Kurt.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Oh Finn! I promise you won't regret it! By the way, the auctions are tomorrow, be ready to leave by five, I'll pick up your suit and hang it for you in your dresser!" Kurt said almost squealing.

"I thought you said it was just a picnic? Why do I have to wear a suit?" Finn whined again.

"Because the auctions is a black tie event, and then you take whoever bid on you on a date, where you want!"

"Fine, I'll go and wear your stupid suit, and go on that date with whoever bid on me, but Kurt you owe me big time" Finn said.

"Who knows Finn? Maybe you will actually end up having a great time with this girl!" Kurt said winking at his brother and retreating to his bedroom.

* * *

Rachel was cooking pancakes and cutting fresh fruits, when her roommate walked in the kitchen. Clearly very tired, Santana sat on a stool and waited for Rachel to hand her a plate with something to eat. Rachel looked at her best friend and laughed.

"Look like you had a great time San!" Rachel said giggling.

"Shut up! I have a massive headache, just give me my breakfast!" Santana mumbled with her head in her crossed arms.

"Fine! Since you asked so kindly" Rachel said and gave her friend a plate and a glass of water with a Tylenol tablet. "But at least tell me about your crazy night"

"Well we had a drink at Joe's, and then we went to a couple other bars in Tribeca and…" Santana said with a smug look on her face.

"And what?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"Then I met this girl, Brittany and I am seeing her again tonight with…" yet again Santana said with the same smile, that Rachel knew would not be so good for her.

"With?" Rachel asked again growing more and more impatient.

"With you!"

"What? I am not going on a date with you and your potential future girlfriend Santana!" Rachel cried out.

"It's not really on a date! Let me explain before getting your panty in a wad!"

"Well yes! I am very much interested in your explanations seeing as I will be there!" Rachel said with her hand on her hips.

"Calm down chipmunk! Brittany invited me to a fundraising event her work is having every year. It's fun and it's for a good cause!" Santana said smiling at her friend

"Why do I feel like you are not telling me everything Santana?"

"Well before you turn yourself into an asshat and yell at me, let me explain" Santana said looking carefully at her friend's reactions. "Some people have signed up to prepare picnic baskets that are put for auctions tonight. We" she said pointing to Rachel and herself "will bid on the picnic baskets without knowing who prepared them. At the end of the event you go claim your picnic basket and you meet the person who prepared it. This is as simple as that."

"Spill the bean Santana" Rachel said with an intimidating tone, that Santana actually was sort of scared of.

"And then… then you… Well you go on a picnic date with that person"

"Excuse me?" Rachel said with much annoyance. "You signed me up and expect me to prepare food for some stranger and go out with him after?"

"No! I didn't sign you up! Although it was my original plan, Brittany said that it was too late to sign people up, so you are going to be a bidder!"

"What if I don't want to bid?" said Rachel smirking, thinking she found a plan to avoid the awkward date with a stranger.

"That's where this event is sort of awesome. There is the exact same number of bidders and baskets. This means, you have to bid at some point on a basket." Santana proudly explained.

"But I said I was going out with you, not on a date! And you promised me you wouldn't do something crazy Santana!" said a very much annoyed Rachel.

"Well I was sort of crossing my fingers, so that doesn't count! Come on Rachel! It'll be fun and it's for a good cause!" Santana said.

"I guess I don't have a choice anyway"

"Exactly! Now go get ready, we have some shopping to do, I want you to wear the sexiest dress tonight!" Santana said smirking at her friend.

"Santana" Rachel groaned "I'll have you know, that you are already forcing me to go to that picnic date thing, so I will have a word on the dress I will be wearing tonight!" Rachel said as she retreated to her room to get ready.

* * *

"Kurt! You've got to be kidding me! What the heck is this?" said Finn, as he was inspecting the contents of the picnic basket that Kurt had prepared.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You put weird food in there!" Finn whined still looking through the basket "And what is this?" he said picking something out and showing it to Kurt.

"It's a pink cocktail with champagne! Girls love pink drinks!" Kurt said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't understand! People will think this is a girl who prepared this basket, and I don't want to go on a date with a guy who bid on my basket!" said Finn running his hands through his hair.

"Nonsense Finn! Girls love those cocktails, which only means they will bid on your basket!"

"Kurt if you were not my brother, I promise you, I would already have ruined your wardrobe or something! You owe me big big time!" Finn said

"Oh come on Finn! It's going to be a fun evening! Go get ready now, the car is picking us up in an hour!" Kurt said, completely oblivious of the fuming Finn who was standing in front of him.

"Fine!" he said walking to his room. "Hey Kurt by the way" Finn yelled as he was out of the room.

"Yes" Kurt yelled back

"I hate you!"

"Oh I love you too dear brother of mine!" Kurt said smiling to himself.

* * *

"Rachel are you ready? Brittany is picking us up in 10!" Santana yelled in the apartment.

"Yes! Yes! No need to scream like that! I'm here!" Rachel said as she walked in the living room.

"Damn girl! You cleaned up pretty well Rachel! I told you that dress would make your ass look great!" Santana said.

Rachel was wearing a short black lace dress that was fitting her perfectly. The lace was clinging to her body, creating a painted-on illusion, hugging her feminine curves in all the right places, and accentuating her slim and toned body as well as her flat stomach. The simple ecru colored 7 inches peep toe stilettos gave the impressions that her legs went on and on. She had paired her elegant outfit with a gold clutch bag and was wearing simple pearl earrings. Her makeup was light and accentuated her beautiful eyes, and her hair was simply curled and loose on one of her shoulder.

"Do you think it's too much?" Rachel asked as she was blushing.

"Mama mia girl! When will you understand that you've got a hot body and you need to show it to this world?" Santana said "Not only you look hot, but you're beautiful!" she added.

"Thank you!" Rachel smiled at her friend.

"So how will you know on which basket you'll have to bid to get the date with Brittany?" Rachel asked as they were both waiting for the blonde girl.

"It's simple! Brittany put a pink cocktail with champagne in her basket, this way I'll know when I have to raise my paddle!" the Latina explained matter-of-factly.

"But what if some other person put a pink cocktail in their basket?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think people will do that, guys are too idiot to know that girls love these cocktails and girls will put beers in their baskets to get guys to bid on them" Santana explained very sure that her plan would work.

"Well if you say so!" Rachel said.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to our seventh annual picnic auctions fundraising! Thank you for joining us tonight for this event of flair and good cause! We will start the auctions in a few minutes, we are just waiting for a few more guests to join us." the MC announced.

Finn was standing in the elegant ballroom of the Four Seasons Hotel, which had been rent for the event. He was getting bored out of his mind and sipping on his second glass of red wine. His brother wasn't going to hear the end of how much he owed Finn. He was about to make his way to the bathroom, when he stopped as he noticed a stunning petite brunette making her way inside of the ballroom. He was bewitched by her beauty and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was accompanied by a Latina girl, but he barely looked at her, as his attention was all over this beautiful stranger. A hit on the back of his head brought him back to reality.

"Finn?! Woohoo! Finn! Earth to Finn!" Kurt said waving his hand in front of his brother's face.

"Erm what? What were you saying?!" Finn asked, trying to find the pretty girl, but couldn't as she had vanished in the sea of guests.

"What were you staring at like this?" Kurt asked his hands perched up on his hips.

"Uhm nothing, really nothing" Finn said rubbing the back of his neck. "So what were you saying?"

"They decided to change the program of the auctions! Instead of waiting for the auction to be done and being claimed" Kurt said airing quotation marks "by the bidder at the end of the event, you will go with them as soon as the auction on your basket is done, which means you go as soon as they call your name!" Kurt explained matter-of-factly to his brother.

"So this means I could actually be out of this earlier than what was planned?" Finn asked still trying the petite woman he saw a minute ago.

"Not exactly, because you will still have to go on a date with the bidder!"

"Oh uhm okay Kurt" Finn said still looking for the beautiful brunette.

"'Okay Kurt' that's all you're saying? I thought you'd be mad" Kurt said looking with curiosity at his brother, who seemed to be very interested in the crowd of guests.

"Yeah yeah" said Finn dismissing his brother with his hand "I am just going to go over there Kurt" Finn said as he finally spotted the girl he was looking for and was decided to try to talk to her. He wasn't the kind of guy, who was good at flirting and bantering with women, but he had never feel so attracted so much to anyone before, and he felt like he at least had to try.

"Ladies and gentlemen" the MC started again, but Finn wasn't even paying attention as he was getting closer to the girl he had been looking for "we are finally starting the auctions! Please, I will ask to the people who signed up and prepared the picnic basket to go on the left side of the room, and the bidders to go on the right side"

Suddenly Finn saw everyone move across the room going on the right side and on the left side. Not really knowing what to do, he looked around and saw Kurt directing him to go on the left side.

"Now, we will start with the first basket" the MC announced as he inspected its content "We have tuna sandwiches, diet coke, an apple and a gluten-free baguette"

"15$ for the girl with the red dress" the MC pointed to a woman

"20$" another woman raised her paddle

"Anyone giving me a 25$?" the MC asked

"25$ here!" a red haired woman in a pink dress said, as she raised her paddle.

"Going once, going twice, sold! Thank you for your generosity! You will be spending your evening picnic with William Schuster!"

Finn watched as the first "couple" left. He wondered if he will be lucky as to who will bid on his basket. As the second basket was being brought on stage, Finn immediately recognized it was not his. As bidder were fighting over a basket containing champagne and a salmon quiche, he took this time to try and find the pretty girl from earlier. He couldn't find her on his side of the room, which only meant she was on the bidder side. Now, Finn could only hope he will be the one lucky guy of the evening to take her on a date, but for this, she had to bid on his basket.

* * *

"I wonder when they are going to bring Brit's basket" Santana sighed.

It had been almost 30 minutes that the auctions had started, and the Latina hasn't heard of any pink cocktail yet. She was looking as another "couple" was making their way to go on their date; it was an Asian girl with long dark hair, and another Asian guy.

"God works in funny mysterious ways! Don't you think Rach?" Santana said looking at them leaving the room then at her best friend who was starring in front of her.

"Rachel?" Santana asked. Receiving no response from Rachel, Santana lightly pincher her friend's hips, which made Rachel squealed.

"Hey!" Rachel protested "What was that for?"

"I don't know you've been staring in front of you for the past ten minutes! So you tell me!" Santana looked at her friend who was blushing. Looking at where Rachel had been staring, she saw a tall man who was towering almost every other person in the room.

"Where you ogling at the green jolly giant over there?" Santana asked laughing at her friend.

"I… I wasn't and I'll have you know that he doesn't look like the green jolly giant at all, I actually find him very handsome!"

"Rachel relax! By the way" Santana said turning to look at Rachel "you are a very bad liar" she finished her phrase before laughing.

"I… I… I was… Fine!" Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest "I was looking at him, but I am sure, with the luck I have, I will never end up bidding on his basket!"

"Rachel you never know what will hap…" But Santana never got to finish, as the MC was presenting a new basket.

"And now let's start with our next basket!" the MC joyously announced "We have a pasta salad, a tomato soup, a chocolate cake and a pink cocktail! What an interesting basket!" the MC announced.

"Shit! This is my basket!" Santana said.

"20$!" Santana almost yelled as she frantically waved her paddle.

"30$ here" a blonde woman raised her paddle right after Santana.

"Oh look like this is a very promising basket here!"

"Who is that bitch!" Santana almost yelled, she raised her paddle and yelled "35$ over here!"

"40$ over here" the blonde woman outbided Santanta.

Santana was fuming and sent an evil glare to the blonde 'enemy', she raised her paddle "55$ bitch!" she said loudly, which caused a few guest to 'oh' over her last word.

"70$!" the blonde woman increased her bid as she wave her paddle.

"What the fuck is wrong with that dumbass?" Santana said turning to Rachel "I only have 5 dollars left in cash."

"75$ here!" Santana announced as she waved her paddle.

"My! My! My! We have a strong battle here!" the MC announced too happy of the show going on.

"85$!" the blonde woman said and send a smug look to Santana

"What the actual fuck! She stole my basket!" Santana almost yelled.

"Santana calm down, this is just a basket ok" Rachel said. "Here take this" she added, as she handed a twenty dollar bill to Santana.

"Going once, going twice…" the MC announced.

"105$" Santana yelled and waved her paddle as if she was trying to kill a fly with it.

"Going once for 105$, going twice, sold!" the MC announced "Fabulous bidding ladies! Now you've proudly battle to earn to spend an evening in company of Finn Hudson"

"What the actual fucking hell?!" Santana said looking at her friend "I thought the pink cocktail was Brit's basket! We planned out everything!"

"Well, I guess you guys were not that original then" Rachel mocked her friend as she was oblivious of her friend's distress state.

"Rachel this is not funny, you have to go for me! It's not like if you really want a specific basket!" Santana begged her friend.

"And why would I do that?" Rachel said raising her eyebrow and smirking at Santana.

"Because you are my best friend, my roommate, you love me"

"Uhm I don't think that's enough" Rachel said crossing her harms over her chest and pretending she was looking somewhere.

"Fine!" Santana said "I'll stop bothering you with dating and I will do the dishes for a month!" Santana said with annoyance.

"Mhh I don't know, I am not sure this is enough" Rachel said, as she was enjoying this blackmailing game a little too much.

She didn't notice that the handsome and very attractive tall man she was staring at earlier, was making his way from the left side of the room, waiting for something, or more likely someone. But that didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"Look like, I won't have to do a lot to convince you actually!" Santana said; it was now her turn to smirk at Rachel.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, still oblivious of the situation.

"Let's just say that God really does work in funny mysterious ways!" Santana said. With that, and just like earlier, she pinched Rachel a little bit harder, which only made the petite brunette squealed, jumped out of her chair and look at her friend.

"Santana!" she complained.

"What?" Santana asked with innocence.

"erm… Hi… I mean hello… I am Finn Hudson!"

"Your date is here Rachel!" Santana said, enjoying too much the situation and what was happening in front of her. "Have a great time!"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. She finally turned to see who that Finn Hudson was, who Santana had bid on.

* * *

**A/N: Review, and I will love you forever and give you my Christmas chocolate truffles!**


End file.
